Wolf Dayz
by Okami The Blue Wolf
Summary: Urufu is Okami's wolf companion, but what does the young wolf do when she's not at her side? What goes through her mind when she sees Okami and RWBY in their daily life? FIND OUT HERE! Strongly suggest you at least read 1st chapther of "Trouble Maker or Love councilor?" first. No specific timeline and maybe spoilers to first story. OCs included!


***(A/N): Guess whoooooo?! Yep, Okami here! So welcome to the first chapter of my latest story "Wolf Dayz"! Now, I'm letting you guys know this now, the first few chapters in this story will have no particular timeline in my story "Trouble Maker or Love Councilor" and I'll let you guys know when it does. Second, if you haven't read my other story then you are going to be completely lost and not understand what is going on, so I suggest you read that story first or at least the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy!***

**Chocolate Mishap**

**~ Urufu ~**

It was a quiet day in the room, a little too quiet perhaps. The wolf was utterly bored and had nothing to do.

"_Damit Okami! Why do you have to take extra classes!? It's so fucking boring in here!"_ Urufu thought as she flopped her body inside her dog house. _"Somebody please save me from this place!"_

At that very moment the door to Okami's room opened. Urufu quickly got out of her house to greet her companion only to run into a girl with black hair and a black bow.

"_Oh, hi Blake! Do you know where Okami is? She needs to leave for work in about an hour and that idiot still has to start getting ready!"_

Urufu knows that team RWBY can't understand her; but a wolf can still dream, right? Besides, Urufu really likes Blake the most out of team RWBY. Yeah, Ruby is the one who plays with her, Weiss trains with her, Yang crushes her in bear hugs and says, "SO CUTE!", but Okami does the same thing (except Yang's part). No, Blake does something that Okami never does, she relaxes and READS! Blake loves reading Urufu stories and Urufu loves to hear Blake read. So basically, whenever Blake comes over she is never disappointed.

"Hey there, Urufu!" Blake said with a warm smile. "Okami is still in her extra classes so she asked me to bring you to my dorm for company."

"_Okami, I take back calling you an idiot. I fuckin love you, you dork!"_

"Come on!" Blake said as she opened the door wider.

Urufu barked and walked out the door as Blake closed it behind her. They both walked over to the RWBY dorm and started to get settled. Blake grabbed a book and started to walk over to her bed with Urufu right on her heel. Blake sat down and Urufu started to climb, normally Urufu sits on Blake's shoulder but sometime Blake lets her lay on top of her head and play with her cat ears, today was one of those days. Urufu climbed all the way up Mt. Blake and rested her head in between the cat ears.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked and took it as a yes when Urufu barked.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a w-"

Blake was cut off when the door swung open and Weiss stepped in.

"Hello Weiss." Blake said in a monotone voice, she always tends to do that around Weiss especially.

"Blake, hello Urufu." Weiss said as she took her shoes off by the door.

"Where is Ruby and Yang?"

"Ruby went to town, something about a contest for a lifetime supply of chocolate and your girlfriend is in detention."

"You let Ruby compete in a contest for a lifetime supply of chocolate?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like it would kill anybody, besides, who doesn't like chocolate?"

Blake just shook her head and started to read silently, Blake never read out loud to anybody if someone else was also in the room. Weiss walked over to the desk and started on her homework. Fifteen minutes passed and finally the door opened again this time to have Ruby come through carrying a bunch of boxes.

"GUESS WHO WON A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE!" Ruby came in shouting.

"Yang?" Blake answered sarcastically.

Ruby looked a little taken aback. "No, me!"

"What they hell are you going to do with a lifetime supply of chocolate?" Blake asked in all seriousness.

"Eat it, duh!" Ruby said as she tore open a box and started to eat.

**~ 30 Minutes Later ~**

"Uggggggggggggggggg" Ruby moaned as she flopped on the floor. "Maybe a life time supply of chocolate is a little too much…"

"Then why not give some to team JNPR across the hall?" Blake suggested.

"Yeah, and I can give some to Okami too!" Ruby said with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss spoke up. "I mean, Okami is a wolf faunus…wolves are related to dogs…dogs can die from eating chocolate…"

The room was filled with silence and the other two girls knew Weiss had a good point.

"_I don't like where this is going…"_

Yang came into the room and felt the heavy atmosphere. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Trying to figure out if it's okay to give Okami chocolate." Ruby blurted out.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yang asked.

"Because we don't know if chocolate will kill Okami or not." Weiss responded.

Everyone was too busy in deep thought that no one but Urufu saw the evil look on Yang's face. "Why don't we try it out then?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turned to Yang with looks of horror on their face.

"What?" Yang said. "Okami is ¾ human so I'm sure the chocolate won't affect her like a normal animal."

"That's also true…" Blake stated.

Soon the four girls heard loud footsteps running down the hall and Okami swung open the door to RWBY's room.

"Hey guys, I'm running a bit late for work. Do you mind watching Urufu for me?" Okami asked.

"Of course not. You know we all like Urufu!" Blake replied.

"Thanks guys!" Okami said about ready to bolt.

"Wait!" Ruby cried picking up a box of chocolate. "Here, this is for you to eat."

"Thanks Ruby!" Okami said with a warm smile while accepting the box of chocolate. "I'll eat this on my way to work!" And with that Okami disappeared from site.

"I really hope she doesn't die…"

**~ The Next Day ~**

"_Where the hell is Okami? She never came home yesterday…"_

"Hey, has anyone seen Okami?" Ruby asked with slight concern.

"Nope, she probably just went on another retreat in the woods without telling us again. Yang said not really caring.

"I guess so…"

**~ The Day After That ~**

"Hey, has anyone even received a message from Okami?" Yang asked now slightly panicked.

"No, not at all." Blake responded.

"Oh my god, what if we killed her?!" Yang asked now freaked out.

"You're the one who said to give it to her, so you're the one responsible for her death." Weiss said from the desk in the corner.

**~ And The Day After That ~**

"Guys, I honestly think Okami is dead!" Ruby blurted out to her team.

"_Trust me; it will take a lot more than chocolate to kill Okami."_

"I think you're right sis…" Yang said. "We need to find her body and hide the evidence!"

With that, Yang ran and reaches her hand out to the door and as soon as her hand touched the door suddenly swung open and smashed Yang between it and the wall. Standing in the doorway was a very sick looking Okami.

"Okami, you came back!" Ruby yelled as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Weiss said rushing over to Okami.

"You should sit down, you don't look too good…" Blake said leading the wolf faunus towards the table and sat her in a chair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yang asked with a concerned look and imprint ion of the door on her face.

"Well, I hadn't eaten anything before I left for work so I ate the food Ruby gave me." Okami said. "Then I was closing up the café and suddenly I got really dizzy and passed out…the next thing I knew I was at Jacob's house and he was taking care of me. He said I was really sick and wouldn't let me leave until I was all better so I faked being fine and came back here…I just want to sleep."

Team RWBY nervously looked at each other and there **was** an unspoken confirmation between the four girls that was so obvious that if Urufu had hands she would have done a face palm.

You absolutely cannot give a wolf chocolate.

***(A/N): Hey there, me again! I know this isn't my best chapter but I'm still trying to get used to writing in a new perspective. I promise you all this story line will get much better in time, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Well, Okami out! ***


End file.
